The Shield Survival or Distruction
by AngelOfDeathOfWrestling
Summary: The shield has dominated many challenges together but can they stay together when One of them is starting to lose there very mind? Can Seth find dean in the darkness or is he lost for good?
1. The Beginning

No! let go! I said let go!"

"Mr. Ambrose we need to check your injury-" but the medic was cut off after the

Lunatic fringe punched the man in the face causeing the man to fall over to the ground for an injured man he was still pretty strong but no one should have douted that the one dean ambrose couldn't still put up one good fight especially if it means to get away from something like the hospital.

"I'm fucking fine ok! I don't need to go so let go" another medical staff speaks up who was standing away from the raging Dean Ambrose what a smart man

"Your not fine mr. Ambrose you have a major head injury and spine trauma which needs to be checked on at the hospital"

"I've had worst... now let me go or I'll beat the liveing life out of everyone of your staff members" growled the young wrestler who was shooting his dark dagger eyes at the main staff member who was standing there for a moment with a blank expression. They stared at each other for about 10 minutes before dean had enough of this dumbass starring contest and surprised the staff by getting up and starts heading out of the door the WWE medical staff tried to keep the injured man inside the room but just like the first staff member he punched and pushed his way until he was finally out of the room.

Dean knew something was wrong but he didn't trust those damn medics who worked for the same man who want to put dean in a crazy jacket and send him off to the crazy house but he also didn't trust hospitals or anyone.

No there is someone he trusted and that is Roman Reign and his love Seth Rollins but sadly since Seth was on the side of the authority he couldn't come to his aide and Roman Reign was in a match the only option for him was to head over to his and ro's locker room ever since Seth had made the plan to end Evolution by joining them acting like he had betrayed the shield.

Which at first both him and ro was completely against the whole thing but after dean lost his title to Sheamus which upseted him since he was close to winning that damn battle both dean and roman knew this needed to end so they let Seth and it was hard to hear Seth's words and being curb stopped every week its the worst but tonight he crossed the line by use those damn Cylinder blocks and dean is definitely not happy right now actually he is pretty pissed off right now.

Dean's mind keeped going in and out while he headed over to the locker room he wasn't sure if he would even make it there before passing out and his anxiety was getting worst as he feels eyes on him starring at him with a pitty expression on there face. "Stop" he mutters softly but they didn't those eyes just kept starring at him almost like they were digging into his skin looking for the mans soul which many believe he didn't have finally he snaps "Stop it! stop fucking starring at me!" he screams out in that empty hallway he realized that he was a few steps away from his locker room so quickly he gets into the safety of him and Ro's locker room.

Dean stood there for a moment not moving at all besides the twitching of his fingers feeling so out of control of his own body or mind which was driving him into madness as his breathing was picking up in a heavier fast pace wanting to wake up from this damn feeling dean smacked him self hard in the face which was only causing more damage them helping.

Finally realizing nothing was working he did the only thing his mind has wanted to do he screamed out in complete anger and frustrations as he started trashing the locker room breaking or throwing anything his hands can get a hold of this whole thing was taking a huge impact on dean that now without Roman or Seth to calm him down he just want to distroy anything he can.

About 10 minutes of his rampage dean finally stopped not because he wanted to oh no the man could have continued that for hours until ether Roman or Seth came into the room and stopped him.

What stopped him was the pain in his head from Seth's fucking Curb stomp the pain was getting worst and even tho dean can handle pain this was just to much at the moment as he slowly sinks to the floor in a laying positions so that his face was against the cold hard floor.

Slowly his body starts to relax a bit his breathing calming down slightly but the worst was happening. His walls were breaking down and they were breaking down faster then Rey mysterio hiting a 619 and dean tried fighting it he really did but he couldn't as tears started to fall down his face his vision blurring up as he screams loudly once more this time out of pain and heartache and that did it for him his mind started going dark the last thing he remember is hearing a voice crying out his name with a pain tone.

Hey! Thanks for reading chapter I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Seth's POV

[Heeeeey guys been awhile. Sorry I haven't really kept you guys updated life is just crazy...anyways here you guys go hope you enjoy it! }

A devilish smile rest upon the man everyone called Triple H as he rewatch the video of Dean Ambrose getting his head slammed into a pile of cinder blocks by his plan B man and in the bank Seth Rollins who was sitting In a chair with a fake smirk on his face hoping it looked real as his heart broke in half watching his own foot drive into the back of Deans head causing his love to smash his head into the cinder blocks.

It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter and his brothers knew that but it still causes him anger and pain just knowing it was his own foot slaming into his boyfriends head and now he was just wants to leave this office to go to the medics to see how he was doing not caring if he caught or not the authority went to far this time and Seth is so tempted to just give this all up but he knew Roman will take care of Dean while he's unable to.

When suddenly there was a knock on the door a slightly annoyed Triple H yells out to who ever it was to come on in but when the door opened up Seth and the CEO was surprised to see one of the wwe Medical staff walk inside the office.

"What is it?" Triple H asked with a now curious look on his face, the medic sighs " I have bad news...or good how ever you take it. Your employee Dean Ambrose is currently missing" Seth's eyes widen in horror but luckily for him Triple H couldn't see his expression when him self was grinning happily "what do you mean?" the staff member pushes his glasses before talking again "Well he was unconscious for awhile but when he came to he fought off my men saying he was completely fine and ran off before we could stop him.

Seth wanted to yell at the man for letting a very delirious and injured Dean Ambrose just walk out like that he didn't care at all that dean faught them off him they were supost to make sure "**HIS" ** boyfriend was fine but no obviously they didn't care but he did care he always does which is why him and his brothers made this plan to trick the Authority by joining up and he hated it absolutely hated hurting his brothers especially dean but his brothers knew it was fake.

Quickly faking a smirk on his face when Triple H looks over at him and said " well we finally got what we wanted he's finally out of the picture" Seth faked a laugh "good I hope it stays that way" but deep down his heart is in fool panic mode he wasn't sure how he was able to act so calmed.

Finally Seth asks to leave the office saying he wanted to go celebrate what had happen to dean which HHH definitely agreeded to and let him go which Seth quickly walked out of there and once he was no longer in HHH sight he bolted not caring if anyone sees him all he cared about was dean extremely worried that something bad has happened to him as he runs around looking he realized dean was probably in deans and romans locker room since the two of them still road together.

Which honestly fills seth with sadness knowing he couldn't travel with his brothers but knew for now it just has to be so quickly he ran to that direction in hope to find dean there semi fine when he suddenly bumped into someone quick to act Seth yells out "watch were you go-" but when he saw who it was he stopped immediately to see it was the big red monster or formor monster Now the corporate Kane which in honestly Seth didn't care for since he grew up to the big red machine.

The older man simply glared at Seth before walking into Triple H office he knew Kane and randy didn't like him so much and in honesty he didn't care because he truly didn't like them ether especially since they talk down his brothers which angers the two toned man very much if they only knew they were being played they would never say those things to or around him.

Quickly realized he is wasting time he started running again to the direction of dean's and Roman's locker room silently preying for once dean will be ok. Seth saw wwe superstars and divas one or two asked where he was heading but he completely ignored them because they didn't matter only dean did.

Once he reached the door he suddenly stopped and pasued for a moment unsure of why but for some reason he felt scard to open the door. That's when he heard the scream from the room which caused his heart shattered into pieces because he knew who it was without a thought it was dean so qickly he kicked the door open and yelled out "Dean!" in a heartbreaking tone quickly slamming the door shut behind him he runs over to his boyfriend who looked past out not caring who came in or if his cover is blown not when it comes to Dean Ambrose.

[Sooo here you guys go chapter two! I know isn't much but I do hope you guys liked it. I'll try getting chapter 3 up and going soon. I wish you guys a good day and hope you review it :3 3


End file.
